A process is known in prior art to be used for the production of radiostrontium (see, for instance, L. F. Mausner, et al., Rad. and Isot. Journal, Vol. 38, 1987, pp. 181-184), said process comprising the steps of bombarding by accelerating protons relatively thin targets of rubidium chloride, and extracting radiochemically radiostrontium therefrom. The shortcomings of the above-mentioned process consist in complexity of extracting radiostrontium, insufficient efficiency, corrosion and radiation decomposition of the target material.
The closest technical solution is furnished by a process for the production of radiostrontium, said process comprising bombarding a target of metallic rubidium by a beam of accelerating charged particles, followed by extracting the resultant radiostrontium from rubidium by a radiochemical method (see, M. R. Cackette, T. J. Ruth, J. S. Vincent "Sr-82 Production from Metallic Rb Targets and Development of an Rb-82 Generator System", Journal "Applied Radiation and Isotopes", Vol. 44, p.p. 917-922, 1993).
The shortcoming of the above-mentioned process also consists in complexity of extracting radiostrontium and insufficient efficiency.